


if you fail, i'll still be by your side

by Anonymous



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Book 1: The Lightning Thief (Percy Jackson), Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Self-Doubt, past mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: [Originally titled "Fail"]Percy, Grover, and Annabeth are on their quest. Grover can't sleep, and past memories are plaguing him. Thankfully, Percy is there to help him.
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Grover Underwood
Kudos: 71
Collections: Anonymous





	if you fail, i'll still be by your side

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to the "Try" bonus track while writing this so,,,,it's p sad. I hope you enjoy it!

Grover looked at the boy sleeping beside him. He'd come along this quest to protect his friend, and he knew he was doing a terrible job at it. For fuck's sake, they'd blown up a bus and had a run-in with Medusa! He couldn't fail, not like last time. Grover shook his head, and ran his hand through his hair. He lowered his head to his knees, and tried to hold back a sob. He couldn't start crying, not here, not now. 

"Grover? You good buddy?" Percy mumbled. Grover looked up, and wished he hadn't. His friend looked worried and confused, and it hurt. 

"Oh, I didn't mean to wake you!" Grover apologized, trying to think of an excuse of why he was up this late. Percy patted his shoulder and smiled. 

"It's fine. I wasn't really asleep. You okay?" Percy asked, the laughter in his voice leaving as quickly as it came. Grover shook his head, and started crying. He couldn't hold it back anymore. 

"I'm sorry, I'm trying to be a good protecter but I'm failing so badly and," he said, a sob stopping from finishing. Percy leaned towards Grover, and pulled him into a hug. 

"Shh, it's okay. You're a great protecter! I mean, we're not dead yet. And you're my best friend. You're doing great G-man," Percy said, rubbing his friend's back. His mom always did that when he was sad or upset, and he hoped it calmed down the smaller boy. 

After a while, Grover's breath evened, and the tears stopped flowing. Grover sat up, and smiled at his friend. He loved Percy more than anything, though he didn't know if he would ever admit it. 

"Can, can I kiss you?" Grover asked, nervousness shaking his voice. Percy's eyes widened in surprise, and Grover regretted asking in the first place, dread filling his gut. 

"Yeah," Percy said. Grover scooted closer to his friend and leaned in. It was a short kiss, but it felt like hours to Grover. The taller boy tasted of salt and home and warmth and it just felt so right. Percy pulled back, and a shy smile appeared on his face. He yawned, and laid back down. 

"Good night G-man," Percy said, drifting off to sleep. 

"Good night Perce," 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! Prompts for other fics are heavily encouraged!!!


End file.
